


Evidence of Love, Trust and Mountains

by Our_Dark_Destiny



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Break Up, Carlos is a Dork, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Depressed Cecil Palmer, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mountains, Mountains don't exist, Science, Steve Carlsberg is Not a Jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Dark_Destiny/pseuds/Our_Dark_Destiny
Summary: Trust is a key factor in a relationship but sometimes that trust is broken and Carlos is becoming quite good at it.Cecil begins questioning whether himself and Carlos are really a perfect couple and are meant to be when Carlos moves to his passion of science and logic rather than trusting his own boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

As usual, Wednesday's are canceled due to a scheduling error, so no work. Nothing. Not even the traffic lights have to work today. So most people stay indoors. For the incorrect word of Safety. No one is safe.

So, with no work, Cecil sat browsing through all the new strange occurrences within Night Vale. There is a party being held that no one is invited to or is meant to know about. Looks like Michelle “accidentally” published this on the front page of her blog and also liked it herself *ahem* “accidentally”.

Old Woman Josie's non existent angels are stood at the corner of the Ralphs asking for a dollar to spare. Of course, no one has given them one because there's no such thing in angels and why would they be asking for a dollar anyway…? Why is there an article on something so untruthful? Fake news, am I right?

Carlos sits in the Dining room. As usual, Carlos is wearing his, what he calls his “Home Science” lab coat, and of course, his sparkly space leggings.

He’s sat fiddling with pages of paper on the table peering at Cecil. Markers of different colours surround the pages and beakers of different densities and deadliness bubble in an assorted line of colour.

With an appearance of awkwardness on his face, Carlos sighs and stands. He enters the living room and leans against the door frame clinging onto a piece of paper.

“Cecil~”  
“Yes?”  
“So, I've been researching some things...” 

Cecil already rolls his eyes knowing where this situation is going.  
“Carlos, I know science is your passion, but you can give up trying to convince me that mountains exist.”

Cecil sits up and crosses his arms disapproving the fact that his trusted boyfriend has gone against his word to look too deeply into things again.

“Will you at least hear me out?” Carlos’ voice goes a little higher. He kneels down in front of Cecil as if he's about to pray down to him, begging him to listen.

“Go on…” He sighed and rolled his eyes again trying to emphasis he doesn't care and he is not happy with this but that won’t make Carlos give up. He never really gave up with anything.

He smiles like a puppy. Cecil tries to hold back blushing at the sight and keep a straight face over the adorable childish eager of Carlos.

“So, mountains are part of geology. And geology, if you notice has ‘-ology’ at the end. And what else has ‘-ology’ at the end? Every science, ever! Biology, Psychology... So, I know they're real because as a scientist, I work in that field as well! Plus, just look outside. There's one there!”

“What about Chemistry and physics?”  
“They don't matter right now. But look!”

Carlos holds up a creased piece of paper with clenched fists. It has the words ‘Geology = Science so... Mountains = existence’ written in marker pen followed by a doodle of a ‘mountain’ at the bottom. It felt like your kid showing you a drawing they did, and all you can do is smile and lie about how good it is.

“Your evidence is lacking. I do not approve.”

Carlos sighs and raises his eyebrow at Cecil. At that moment it felt like an imaginary light bulb appeared over Carlos’ head as he gives an energetic smile with wide eyes.

“Come here.” Carlos says as he eagly stands up tugging on Cecil’s arm and leading him over the window. He rests his head on Cecil's shoulder.

“Look a little to the right. What do you see in the distance past the wastelands?” He points over Cecil's shoulder, smiling that he may have finally caught Cecil out.

“Sand and dirt.”  
“That forms?”  
“Land.”  
“Also a landform called..?”  
“Carlos. Stop. I won't say it and neither will you.”

Cecil turns back around and places his hand on either of Carlos’ shoulders. His expression gives off the impression of annoyance.

“Just stop looking into this stuff Carlos. It doesn't matter If they exist or not! If you carry on, the council, the government, the secret police... They'll do things to you for researching and believing in that stuff. They.. already have suspicions. Please, for me, for your safety. Just leave it and forget about the science in it and trust me instead.” 

Cecil speaks with fear in his voice as he tilts his head slightly with the hint of a smile. 

The City Council haven't been happy with Carlos’ research recently. He's been looking too deeply into too many things that should just be accepted for what they are… or what they are not.

Carlos pushes Cecil's hands away and to his side staring blankly at Cecil.

“I'm a Scientist. This is my job and passion. I know what's right and I'm not going to be taken down for my beliefs. I'm sorry Cecil, but not this time...”

Carlos walks away clenching onto his paper. He sits down and takes some rock and places it in a beaker, acid spills out and sizzles on the table, then he puts his head down glaring at the wall through his hair.

In sadness? Maybe.  
In regret? Possibly.

Cecil stares ahead worried and agitated, trying to hold back his mixed emotions of anger and sadness that are swirling through his mind.

With a clenched fist he stares down at the ground with an intense urge to grit his teeth loudly, so even Carlos can hear the anger that has swelled up in him. His vision begins to blur as tears well up in his eyes, tears of distrust, sorrow, and anger. 

The fact that Carlos just said that and with little to no emotion, he spoke honestly. That he would rather go to his passion of science than believing in his own boyfriend.

He bites his lip and releases his clenched fist.  
“Call me when you’ve got back your sense of reality in this world.”

And then the door bangs shut.

Carlos looks up and pushes his hair out of his face. He hurries to the window and peers out.

He sees Cecil walking away from the house, his head down possibly gritting his teeth or maybe crying.

Carlos joins in on the second option as he leans against the wall with his mind scattered with feelings and tears stream down his face.

\- xxx -

Not many people are out of their homes today. No one goes out on Wednesdays. No one likes Wednesday, what an awful name to give the most awful day of the week...

A sense of Autumn is in the air as brown leaves scatter across the pavement. They crackle as you walk over them follower by a soothing whistle of the cold breeze.  
Cecil sits in Mission Grove Park with his head down and his hands weakly dangling over his knees.

All he can do is think. Think about his irrational choice of if he should have left. Or maybe just admited to Carlos that they are real...  
He sighs questioning whether he should feel guilty or not for what happened.

“Heya Cecil?” A voice calls out as footsteps approach him on the autumn leaves.

Cecil flashes back into reality from his thoughts as he glimpses up through the strands of his fallen hair.

It's Steve “Fucking” Carlsberg.

“Oh. Hey Steve!” Cecil exaggerates Steve's name in an annoying fashion as he stares into his soul hoping it will ward him off. 

“You been crying? You doing okay Cecil?” Steve asks concerned as he peers at Cecil's face more, leaning slightly to get a better look at him. Cecil immediately rubs his eyes.

“I'm fine... Just leave me to think through things. I don't need your help..” Cecil looks away again as he can't look Steve in the eyes without getting the feeling to punch him or call him out on his previous sayings at the PTA meeting the other day. Geez, you just had to bring up all your ideas that the world is not as it seems Seriously, no one cares, Steve...

“Cecil, I know you hate me. You say it on the radio all the damn time but... If some things up I'm not just gonna leave you.” Steve speaks quite sincerely.

Still looking away, Cecil sighs heavily awaiting Steve's footsteps to go down in pitch as he walks away. They only get closer.

“Your sister wouldn't like you to keep this to yourself.” Steve mutters loudly.

“You bastard! You’re using her for me to tell you what's wrong. Well, it isn't going to work!” he snapped as he glares at him. Cecil picks his head up and crosses his arms snarling trying not to register Steves existence. A pretty easy task to do.

Steve begins walking away. Cecil opens his eye slightly seeing him leaving and buries his head into his hands.

“Me and Carlos had a fight!” He shouts out. Steve turns and smiles knowing his brother-in-law would be open with him in the end, he sits next to Cecil. He nudges away feeling too uncomfortably close to Steve.

“What happened?”

“Carlos still believes mountains exist which they don't and don't even try to make me think otherwise or I will slap you and he tries to convince me and then I was like no they don't and then he decided to show me an apparent mountain and I wouldn't believe him then I snapped at him and then he basically said no and now I left and- and-” Cecil takes a deep breath realizing he's talking too fast and not making any sense. Quite insensitive for a radio host to stutter and jumble his words. 

“Basically, Carlos wanted to follow his passion for science then trust me... His own Boyfriend.”

“I'm sorry Cecil... You two are so... good together. Fights happen, you'll get over this. Me and Abby fight sometimes but we get through it.”

“But, this has happened twice before. This isn't even the worst time... so far. Carlos, just, doesn't learn! And... I've just had enough of it...”

Steve looks down, it's hard to see a relative sad. Even if that relative hates you this much, it still tugs at your heart strings.

He's just over reacting.  
Steve thinks with a smug look. Cecil and Carlos have such an overwhelming love for each other that it hurts more when they have a fight so Cecils taking this in a bad way.

But, suddenly his face tenses and frowns as Cecil looks up with tears welled up in his glistening eyes and his jaw shaking slightly. His hands shake but he holds onto them trying to calm himself down. He opens his dry mouth and the words Steve or anyone never thought Cecil would never say we're just spoken and it hurt to hear and see Cecil in such distress by those words. That sentence. That actual thought that came into Cecil's mind.

“Am I dating the right person..?”


	2. Evidence of Love Trust and Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecils over reacting about everything...

“Cecil.. You and Carlos are perfect for each other. Don't even think that, you don’t mean it.” Steve speaks sincerely, he passes a tissue to Cecil from his pocket. He hesitates at first then takes it and gently daps his face with it.

“It's just... Sometimes I think maybe... I don't like Carlos for the right things. All I ever say is I like his good looks and his passion for science. Look where science got us...” He says as he drops his head down.

“You love Carlos for being who he is. A good cook, a good listener, a great friend who cares for you and most importantly your boyfriend.” He consoles, a glimpse of a smile glistens on Cecil's face.

Cecil and Carlos never really started dating officially. They just one day became boyfriends after a couple of ‘dates’, as Cecil called them but Carlos said otherwise, they were more Carlos asking questions about Night Vale, or why the Faceless Old Woman kept sticking plates and mugs to tables, turned out she just didn't like it when he left his things out untidy so she made it permanent which in the end annoyed both of them.

Cecil offered to help, It took some time to repair, but Cecil then told stories about it, he sounded happy, as he giggled about their time together.

They simply got more intimate over time turning questions more personal with more hand-holding.

Cecil always spoke so cheerfully when he talked about Carlos, in person, on the air. He even starts smiling when he thinks about him.

They are perfect for each other, truthfully they are. Carlos was an outcast when he came to Night Vale, but Cecil helped him. He advised the citizens of Night Vale to treat Carlos and his fellow scientists respectfully, and so they did. The interloper scientists gradually became part of society because of Cecil. 

And Carlos was thankful for that.

Seeing them together was something that just made you smile and feel warm inside. To see a  smiling couple walking down the street holding hands, chatting about the nonsense Carlos called science as Cecil pretended to understand it.

But now, it's strange to see him crying while talking about Carlos, after so many happy memories, Cecil is questioning his relationship with the one he loves.

Distant screaming is heard as people start going through their daily task of staring directly at the sun and screeching as loud as they can as it goes down.

“What are you going to do?”

“Well, I can't go back..” He states while shrugging weakly.

“Carlos hasn't kicked you out. You can go back whenever you want. It's your home too.”

“Yeah... But it'll be weird to just walk back in casually as nothing happened. We'll avoid each other and I hate doing that.”

You seem good at ignoring people's existence, especially mine.  
Steve clearly thinks to himself but avoids delving into that topic.

“You don't have to talk to him yet. Just go in and don’t speak. Take your time with this.” Steve fakes a smile trying to reassure Cecil in any way he can. The smile is quite disturbing actually.

“Why did I have to say that? I could've just said ‘Yeah, they're real. You can stop researching them now’ But no... I decided to disagree then tell him to find his sense of reality in this world?! I'm so stupid...”

That does sound kind of stupid actually...

Cecil stands and wipes his eyes one last time as he sighs heavily.

“Well, Carlos can believe in what he wants. If it gets him hurt, it's his fault. I was trying to help him. I'll just wait for him to apologize.” Cecil declared with confidence.

Cecil strides away with a confident look and clenched fists. Steve stands to put his hands in his pockets feeling a slight happiness that he helped.

He thought too soon as Cecil then turns in a circle and puts his head in his hands walking back towards Steve.

“I can't do it...” Cecil flings his arms down beside him and drops his head in shame once again.

Steve sighs, “Come on. Stay with us for today, to reassure yourself.”

Cecil shivers slightly then nods weakly still glaring at his feet. He slowly raises his head and starts walking. 

Steve moves away slightly as he walks with Cecil for two reasons. 

One, if he walks closer he may be killed, insulted or hurt by Cecil. Probably not killed, but best to be careful.

Two. He didn't know what to do. He had never seen his brother-in-law so hurt by something in a long time.

The last time Cecil was this distraught was at a PTA meeting. He was more embarrassed but he acted nearly the same. 

The subject was not to Cecil’s liking, he ranted about it on the radio. Steve had called in to attempt to give his opinion, as he did Cecil didn’t recognize the voice at first but listened to the statement. He went on to rant about his ‘Bastard Brother-In-Law’ and all his ‘Dumb realistic feelings towards the world’. If only he had checked the caller ID, he would have known it was Steve himself he was talking to.

Despite what was said, it did bring some laughter to some on Cecil’s embarrassing mistake, he just said he planned it but still refused to talk about it.

Back to the disturbed couple, Cecil and Carlos have a had a total of two fights. Or at least these are the public ones that we know of.

The first argument was pretty pathetic and didn't last long. Carlos got his hair cut and Cecil threatened to a go on a rampage and kill Tellie for doing it again. Cecil was just upset Carlos cut some of his precious locks of hair off.

The second was an argument involving the city council. Carlos had raised some unusual hypotheses that they didn't like. They barged into their house and gathered around Carlos threatening his career and possibly his life if he didn't stop doing such forbidden actions. Of course, Cecil was frustrated and made Carlos promise to stop questioning the questions of Night Vale.

This clearly didn't hold back the curious science side of Nights Vales ‘Perfect’ scientist.

Even though, Cecil had publicly mocked Steve, insulted him over the radio, threatened him multiple times in different ways over many occasions…

Steve still cared for Cecil and inside he knows that Cecil has some slight care towards him too.

\- x -

Darkness swarmed the sky and bright lights glimmered. Some stars. Others helicopters keeping watch, they’re so nice to do that for us.

The distant “mountains” silhouette shined like the sunset behind it. Cecil stares absent minded at it with a snarl.

The breeze was gentle, a smooth gust of air brushes by and the leaves sway to the sound of the wind, gently and softly leaving a calming whistle as they both enter Steve’s house.

Steve goes upstairs to check on Abby and Janice, he gestures to the living room and Cecil goes in.

They have a nice house, it’s cozy and filled with family pictures, a perfect home for a family. Janice’s basketball games, Steve and Abby’s wedding, and some family pictures, one of them of Cecil and Abby when they were younger. It's a shame he can't remember the picture being taken or even see the picture, it's just a blur, but that's how you tell it's a picture of you from a censored time in your past.

Once Steve comes back down, he has a pillow and a blanket and he tries to smile only to frown instead. More a mixture of both. 

Once again, unsettling.

“Sorry, it won’t be the nicest?” He places them down on the side table by the couch, Cecil sits and slips his shoes off placing them neatly next to him.

“It’s fine… It’s better than sleeping downstairs at home, with an unsettling mood of awkwardness between me and.. Carlos.” He sighs heavily and leans back placing his hand on his hand behind his head.

“I should have just said they were real or not left or just... I don’t know,” He mutters “For once the radio host is lost for words.” he says with a chuckle and a forced smile.

No words can escape Steves' mouth, there's no reply that can make him feel better. Cecil isn’t himself, he’s so miserable. This has really affected him.

All that can be said or really, done, is a slight shrug.

“Just rest and think about this tomorrow. It’ll be alright. Goodnight.” He turns off the light and walks out.

“Steve,” Steve pauses and steps back into the room. “Thank you for putting up with me.”

Steve smiles as he walks away and goes upstairs, a light switch turns off, and Cecil sighs again.

His phone lights up the room like a candle blinding him. He turns down his brightness and unlocks his phone to be greeted with a selfie of himself and Carlos, another sigh.

A Notification pops up at the top of his screen.

A message from an unknown number, no ID, no picture or location, not even the time it was sent. Nothing, the message reads: “You did the right thing.”

No doubt about it, this is from a government agent or the secret police.

“Carlos might be in danger. But… it’s his f-fault.“ Cecil whispers with a quivering lip.

He lays back. Closes his eyes and falls asleep unhappy with his and Carlos’ decision.

\- x -

The imperfect Carlos sits at his desk with his head laid on the table, his arms dangling weakly by his side, his eyes red with tears on his face.

His table messier than usual, markers with lids off. Beaker misplaced. Prices of paper ripped including his ‘Mountain theory paper’ stuffed in the bin.

There was no point sleeping upstairs in a warm bed with cozy covers, he couldn’t bear to sleep in their bed without his partner, it would have been cold without him.

“Goodnight Cecil…” a whisper let out from the sad scientist.


	3. Evidence of Love Trust and Mountains

A loud sunrise for another lousy day. Light glistening in Cecil’s eyes from under the curtains surprisingly wakes him up. He had never slept through the loud sunrise for this long, it was hard to do, Carlos seemed to master it. 

Sometimes, Cecil would poke at Carlos on a morning seeing if that would wake him up, and it did but put him in a bad mood for a couple minutes then he’d forget about it. 

But not a loud sunrise, that never seemed to wake Carlos up. Cecil thought that maybe he can’t hear it because he’s not a Night Vale native. The scientist then proceeded to investigate into that as a potential hypothesis. It felt good to help Carlos with his science.

Usually Cecil would wake up Carlos with a good morning kiss, and a warm coffee to share with each other as they discussed what they were doing that day, laughing, smiling.

Now, they both have to do it alone.

Cecil not hearing any sound of life from upstairs, took upon himself to make some coffee and think things through while he was alone.

Cecil and Carlos had been separated before so this wasn’t too hard to handle, it just felt like living back in his apartment. Expect his phone wasn’t buzzing with texts from Carlos asking about what he was doing today. 

Or if they wanted to get lunch together.

Or if he slept well… followed by tons of inaccurately used emojis that they would both send that they would both smile and laugh at to themselves.

This feeling isn’t nice. 

I can just go fix it, call Carlos and say ‘Okay, I’m sorry but I’m not the only one in the wrong this time.’ then Carlos would proceed to apologize too.

Or, Cecil would just walk back into their humble home where Carlos would stand then cry feeling bad for what he did. 

I will say ‘It’s okay, don’t worry about it, my love’, and then they would apologize and hug, maybe a kiss as a better apology, and they would be fine. Possibly even closer.

“I miss you Carlos…” he shakes slightly and holds onto his mug with both hands to try and settle it down.

-x-

To try and take his mind off things he helped Janice with her homework when she got back from school. 

Steve glances a smile over to them both at the table. Cecil hadn't gotten over it, but he was dealing with it better now.

The homework was very difficult, something even Cecil couldn't do easily. Maths is easy but ‘encrypted maths’ is beyond difficult for someone of Janice's age, maybe even Cecil’s too. If he knew what it was.

Finally, they both decoded the words, ritual instructions and odd drawings of her maths sheet to reveal it was actually just a word search that can only be seen once you do a blood stone circle ritual over it.

Schools are finally teaching kids the building blocks of life.

Janice put in her thoughts about the argument too once she started her work.

“I fight with my friends all the time, it's part of friendship. It's okay, you both eventually feel bad for what you did or said then you forgive each other than laugh about it in the future,” Janice has the cutest smile, a friendly smile that just warms you reassuring you that everything is going to be okay just by a slight tension in your facial muscles. “You're both the best uncle's, so I know you'll you get back together in no time.”

Steve talked with Cecil about what he would do next. It was an easy conversation to have for Cecil as he just shrugged, nodded or shook his head as an answer to every question.  
Steve didn't find it that easy.

Cecil still hated Steve. This didn't change things much, it was just a kind and considerate act that favored Steve slightly by making Cecil be able to smile in his presence now.

-x-

The day moved quickly. Time moves faster every other Thursday. Time is weird.

Cecil sighed heavily as he sat at his desk in his recording booth waiting for the time to come for his show to start.

The constant urge to just text Carlos the simple word ‘Sorry’ took over his mind. Losing all sense of everything around him, he typed it out then deleted it a couple times rewriting it in different ways. Sometimes with emojis, sometimes with many spelling mistakes as his hands shake when he was nervous. 

Then he stared at his past messages with Carlos, just thinking.

What is he doing right now? Maybe he's thinking about me… About what's happened.

Or he’s just doing… Science.

Cecil wasn't the only person wrong here. He isn't wrong in the first place. 

Carlos had gone against him. He had caused this.

It's not his fault, it's the stupid scientist's fault. It always has been, he just doesn't know when to stop!

He's the one always starting all thi-

A light flashes in the corner of his eye. The ‘On Air’ sign telling him to get ready to start as the new intern taps his wrist imaging he is wearing a watch or telling Cecil he needs to hurry and start the show. Sometimes it's hard to tell, he does both regularly.

The sign flashes in unison with his heartbeat, fast and misspaced.

A sip of his coffee and his turns on his Microphone and all Night Vale listens to him.

-x-

“Breathing is easy, you're doing it now. But stopping breathing is difficult. Try it out. You won't be able to tell us if it was though. You won't be alive anymore…. Welcome to Night Vale.”

“Listeners, I’d like to start on a personal topic… Myself and Carlos had an argument last night… And I feel bad, I don’t know if I did the right thing or not. I tried to protect Carlos… but No.” Cecil’s usually calm expression that he keeps through the whole broadcast just changed as a flurry of anger overwhelms him, but still, he keeps it as calm as he can but that doesn't hold it back.

“His passion for science seems stronger than his love for me sometimes. I wouldn't say I’m jealous of science, more annoyed at it for taking Carlos away from me. I just… I want Carlos to be safe.. but he brought this on himself so… Deal with it yourself Carlos.” 

“Deal with it yourself Carlos?! Seriously did I just say that, and to ALL of Night Vale. Oh god, I’ve made it even worse.”  
Cecil clearly thought as he lightly slammed his head onto the table.

“Sorry, I dropped my pen, very hard, onto the table, right next to the microphone. Anyway, O-Onto the news…” 

What a lame excuse…

-x-

Carlos sighs placing down his beakers on his cluttered desk of papers and test tubes leaking acid that slowly melts the table.

But he doesn't care. 

Steadily he turns back and approaches the radio turned to Cecil’s channel. He always listened to Cecil's show while he worked. 

Carlos switches off the radio and changes from his work lab coat to his public lab coat. (There's no difference between them, he just likes giving his lab coats different names for different times of the day and events). 

Carlos locks his office and leaves the lab with his hands in his pockets just walking.

-x-

Cecil sighs, his head perched on his hand and his Microphone pushed down as he slouches in his chair.

He sighs weakly with half open eyes, not because he was tired. He was exhausted.

“Now, let's move on to… What was it?” 

He speaks with discomfort in his voice and while making a racket as he looks through the scattered papers on his desk.

“T-traffic.. That's what I have to do now. Ahem. So. There is a man…”

No effort is put into his voice as he stutters then drinks some coffee to clear his throat trying to speak… But he can't.

The gloomy radio show host shifts his chair in line with the table and sits up straight. He moves his microphone back to its usual spot ready to speak.

A noise of tearing paper is heard over the static as Cecil throws his script into the bin next to him and adjusts the wires slightly. 

Clearing his throat one last time he finds the words to speak.

“There is a... radio show host. He sits in his recording studio speaking to you all now. He intends to tell you about the traffic but he can't get his words right, because he doesn't know how to feel about his boyfriend. He… He wants him back. He misses him dearly. He wants his soothing oaky tone voice to tell him.. ‘Everything is okay’. He needs him. He doesn't care about anything anymore, he only cares about his perfectly imperfect scientist boyfriend… He... He-” 

His throat becomes parched. Tears slowly drip down Cecil's face. From his red eyes to his pale cheeks then drips gently from his shaking jaw landing on his desk.

“He’s so... so sorry. I'm sorry Carlos...” His distraught voice echoes over the radio to the citizens of Night Vale. They heard him cry.

Warm hands wrap around the radio host from behind him resting on his chest. A soothing oaky toned voice whispers gently in his ear.

“Everything is okay.”


	4. Evidence of Love Trust and Mountains

Cecil leans his head back looking at Carlos with no real expression. Possibly shock, Maybe anger. Probably confusion. 

A calm smile on the scientists face and the considerate look in his eyes. He kisses his temple and wipes the tears from Cecil's face.

“Carlos…” he says softly.

Cecil quickly turns on his chair and hugs Carlos tightly resting still crying but in happiness this time. He manages to force himself to let go.

Cecil is still beaming but isn’t sure if to feel happy Carlos is back or if he should state his anger for what his favourite scientist did.

Then a sense of awkwardness is sensed by both of them.  
Carlos isn't good in awkward situations so he tries to fix the awkward silence of just smiles as quickly as he can.  
He gently sits in the seat next to Cecil looking down fiddling with his hands.

Cecil looks quickly to his Microphone. Is it okay that they talk with all of Night Vale also listening?  
This is personal stuff but still.. Maybe they’ll be more honest if they know that all of Night Vale is listening.

“I'm sorry Cecil. I wasn't thinking straight. It was awful of me to go to science than you… I felt so miserable about it. I really am sorry, I didn't want to hurt you...”

“We made a promise that you would stop looking into that stuff. I was just hurt and shocked you went against it.”

Carlos looks down, a undisguisable look of regret clearly on his face as he can't help but frown.

“I know.. I regret it so.. so much. I never wanted to hurt you, ever! My mind was too caught up in science and logic, not love and trust.”

“Carlos... I am happy to see you again because I did miss you. But I'm still mad...” He twitches. “It's just that, Ugh… You've done this before and you promised. We both promised that we wouldn't go against each other, then you do! I.. trusted you.”

The scientist looks down not being able to find the words to reply with. 

Cecil looks to his Microphone and bites his lip.  
“One second Carlos.” He clears his throat again. “Listeners, Myself and Carlos need to talk in private. I take you to a pre-recorded sponsor and white noise with your thoughts in Morse code every minute. We'll be back shortly.”

Cecil presses a button on his laptop and turns back to Carlos looking at him blankly.

“Station Management is going to kill me for that but.. we need to sort this.”

“Agreeded. I can't express how sorry I am for saying that, I was in the wrong state of mind. Please Cecil, I am sorry.” 

“Shush.” Cecil raises his hand to signal Carlos to be quiet. He follows the instruction and slouches back slightly. “I accepted your apology the first time you said it. I just want you to promise that you won't look into stuff that could hurt you- Wait, everything in Night Vale can hurt you. So.. Don't put science ahead of me. I put you before radio so you should at least do the same.”

Carlos sits up and smiles. He puts his hand over his heart.  
“I promise, that I'll put my favourite radio host and boyfriend ahead of my love for science.”

“And then, seal the deal with a kiss~”

They both laugh and Carlos leans forward to kiss Cecil's cheek leading him to blush.

“Where did you go? I was worried when you didn't come home..” 

Carlos relaxes. He doesn't look as tense or panicked. He looks perfect.

“I stayed at Steve's house. I can confirm that we got a long.. mutually.”  
“It's good you’re learning to like your Brother-in-law.”  
“Who said anything about liking?” Carlos laughs and smiles at Cecil once again.

“Now, back to this. I want you to say it over the radio.” Cecil turns his Microphone back on. It doesn't do anything but It makes Cecil look slightly more professional when he works.

“Cecil…”

“If you say it to all of Night Vale then I know you're being truthful and that I can trust what you say.”

“But It's embarrassing…” He sighs then moves his chair next to Cecil, he gently puts his hand on Cecil's knee as he leans his head on Cecil's shoulder. “I promise to put Cecil before Science.”

-x-

Cecil woke up to a loud sunrise without Carlos. Now, he gets to watch a loud sunset with his Carlos.

Sunsets in Night Vale are... Normal. Well, for Night Vale, this would be probably be seen as an abnormal sunset, but for Carlos, this is how they usually look anyway except for the decently loud whistling that it gives off. A sky of yellow mixed with orange and finally blended with pink clouds gives the perfect look of a sunset sky. Glimpses of light peak through the clouds as the midnight sky slowly pushes the sun away to greet the other side of our world.

The perfect place to watch the sunrise is out in the Sand Wastes which happens to be next to a ‘mountain’. The one thing that started this whole argument is the place that we are brought together.

Carlos gently puts his arm around Cecil and pulled him close snuggling against him on the cold grass with rays on sunlight on their blushing faces.

“You always make the sunsets even more beautiful than they are. Just by being here.” Cecil moved his hand onto Carlos’ knee.

Carlos blushed and smiled as he leant his head on Cecils shoulder. He stared at the sunset for some time then moved away and sighed looking up at the sky.

“So.. er.. I hate to bring it up again. But was my evidence really not valid..?” Carlos frowns looking at him from the corner of his eye.

“Carlos… It was fine. But you don’t need evidence. It’s your belief. Just go with what you believe.” Cecil says as he smiles at him.

“That's religion though. When it comes to science, you have to have evidence to prove a claim. That’s the way Science works, you have to put forward your point with hypothesis and experiments and then some evidence or no on will belie-” Carlos is stopped mid sentence as Cecil kisses him and the last of the sun falls behind the mountain.

“Just shut up” Cecil says as he gazes into Carlos’ eyes, the reflection of the mountain in his delicate eyes.


End file.
